


Sick and Tired

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A sleepy and sick Alicia relies on Merle's kindness.





	Sick and Tired

It’s been months since they moved in together and yet this is really the first time either of them has fallen ill. Despite everything the younger woman is curled up on the sofa, clearly sleepy. She can hear, and feel, Merle fussing around her but she doesn’t want to move or even try to open her eyes. The blanket that Merle settles over her is tucked in and she sighs softly, letting herself drift into proper sleep.

When she wakes it is to warmth and the scent of chicken noodle soup. After so long of feeling ill, it is calming to have someone fuss over her, even slightly.


End file.
